pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:RedNeburí
Archivo:256px-EP687_Minccino_de_Bianca.jpg Minn!!!!!!!!!! Si no escribis os vais a convertir en keroro (?) Gracias!!!! Gracias por el muñeco de nieve, para el nombre tienes que contactar con wikia, creo que alguien lo publico hace poco en algun blog... Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:37 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro Que quiero ser tu amigo,pero por desgraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (4 semanas despues) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacia,no me va el chat :S Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 18:34 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Pos como ya dije,me da igual,elije tu .-.,a mi no me importa en lo absoluto,pero si no sabes cual elegir,pos la 2 .-. Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 19:57 17 nov 2011 (UTC) chat A mi no me funciona, pero como dice en el rincon de la comunidad puedes usar este --Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:14 19 nov 2011 (UTC) PAU Hola lo que pasa es que por ahora hay muchos personajes secundarios en PAU, el "Concurso" se volverá a abrir cuando termine la Tercera Temporada, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:47 19 nov 2011 (UTC) RE Me da lo mismo, decidi vos, y bueno, seamos amigos =) ponme a Monferno Archivo:026-RAICHU.gifCortecia de su amigable vecino, Electro Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif Sip Se suben dibujos dandole a Sumbit, Sumbit Art. Aunque creo que DA esta fuera de tu alcanze, deberias mejorar mas antes de untirte Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 12:22 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Vale o3o Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 12:35 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Vale o3o Ponme a Blaziken Archivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocermeArchivo:Blaziken_Chaos_MM.pngCotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! 12:35 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro n.n Claro que si me gustaría, te pongo un Oshawott ¿Oki? A mi puedes ponerme un Phione o un Sneasel. †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:06 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok 1. Elijo a la segunda 2.Gracias por el squirtle ninja :) ¿lo puedo usar como fake? Archivo:026-RAICHU.gifCortecia de su amigable vecino, Electro Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif Claro, despues de todo es tu creacion, por cierto, ¿inscribes tu serie en mi nuevo concurso? http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juan123capo/Premios_Juan123capo_inicio_2012 cortecia de su amigable vecion, ElectroArchivo:Elekid_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Raichu_Caminando.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Tatatatntachaaan!!!! Hola Mincci!! ¿Te cambiastes de cuenta , no? ¿Te acuerdas de el dibu que te prometí? ¡PUES YA LO TENGO HECHO! me costo mucho TT_TT Como te gustaba Leafeon, y a mi glaceon, te hice un dibu de los 2!! (En forma dibu, porque en fotografía ya esta muy vista D:) Archivo:Imagen_012.jpg Perdona por la mala calidad, pero creo que se vera bien... Y perdona si dibujo mal :S Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Suikun-chan a su servicio Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Hablame Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif O mira mi saga :3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 21:40 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Completa Por favor, completa la reserva de PRM cuanto antes. Gracias. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 20:57 26 nov 2011 (UTC) .-. ya te dije que no me importa,elige tu .-. Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 02:20 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias me encanto el sprite que me hicistete gusta pachirisu 18:03 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo hice ayer Ves el ante-penúltimo, el DJ ese es el mio :D Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 14:49 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡si! si. ¿por q no?, quiero ser tu amiga Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero ¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 19:00 1 dic 2011 (UTC) obviamente Si a cherrim ¡¡¡q comiense la cherrymania!!! Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 14:54 2 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias gracias mucahs graciass por el mm de roxy y puedes intentar el vs si quieres claro.te gusta pachirisu 00:14 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Amigos quieres ser mi amiga?ponme a pachirisu y como agradecimiento por los sprites de roxy te doy estos pachirisus Archivo:Pachirisu_DP_hembra_-_copia_(2).png y Archivo:Pachirisu_DP_hembra_-_copia_(3).pngte gusta pachirisu 02:08 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola RedNeburí en mi audición (Audiciones/Pokesho en Johto) queda un puesto libre de rival coordinador por si te interesa. My the best Vale ponme a jirachi Psychic-boss70 22:17 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues.... sí, yo tengo Novio desde hace tiempo o_o.... Y no, no lo conozco en persona. Aquí CASI nadie conoce a su novi@ en persona... ¿Por qué querías saberlo o_o? --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Suikun-chan a su servicio Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Hablame Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif O mira mi saga :3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 21:31 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Sperepe :B Speeee hora speee :D Sí, ahora sí :D мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 21:59 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Hum... me lo pensarePsychic-boss70 17:07 17 dic 2011 (UTC) mira Te hice esto Archivo:Paulette_chándal_MM.pngArchivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 20:47 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Mira yo te e echo una carol nadadora Archivo:Carol_nadadora.png Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 22:34 20 dic 2011 (UTC) hola te hago un trueque,yo te doy esta cara de Oshaccino:Archivo:Cara_de_Oshaccino.pngSe que está mal.................................................. y tu sigues con APX. Es broma:Gratis,si la quieres. PD:En serio,continua APX. SI si me gusta APX,ademas tengo la plantilla en mi pagina,por no decir que tambien me inscribi¡El Mega Latios! 10:56 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Navidad Toma tu regalo Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA-1-.png , Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif , Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif y Archivo:Minccino_NB.gif 'Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 15:52 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Esto... De nada por el regalo, si, gracias por el Charizard me gusta mucho :-D. Y... No se si sabias pero.... tu me gustas... Att:Juan, tu amigo Mensajes, Respuestas o Dudas aqui Yeah! Ya me compraron el juego de Zelda: SS pero todavia no lo uso ¿quieres ser mi amiga? Soy Tu Madre! xD 04:20 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno... No lo recordaba o_O, pero bueno ya te repuse en mi lista jijiji Soy Tu Madre! xD 21:27 27 dic 2011 (UTC)